Come Back To Bed
by BTRlover17
Summary: All Kendall wants is for Logan to come back to bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back To Bed**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan**

**Summary: All Kendall wants is for Logan to come back to bed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**I would like to dedicate this to Panda-Boo16 who sent me the picture that inspired this fic. She also wrote me an amazing Birthday fic a few weeks back. You should definitely go check out her work. **

Logan jolted awake, cursing under his breath. He glanced quickly at the clock, throwing back the covers that covered his body. He shivered as the cool night air hit his once heated skin.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Logan muttered to himself as he slipped on one of the two pairs of discarded boxers from the floor.

Standing from the bed, Logan slid the material over his hips. It was only then that he realised that he had accidentally pulled on Kendall's boxers instead of his own. Logan quickly shook away the mistake, hurrying as quietly as possible over to his desk. Slipping into his chair, Logan pulled the textbook that rested on the wooden surface closer to him, opening to the page he needed.

Skimming over the text, Logan drew his notebook close, opening it to the next clean page. Reaching over to his pen stand, Logan flinched when he knocked the whole thing over, head instinctively flicking back to look at the prone blonde in the bed. He watched with bated breath as Kendall shifted slightly in his sleep, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't wake.

Turning back to the mess now spread across his desk, Logan sighed as he began to clean the clutter of pens up, making sure to grab one to use. When he had finished cleaning up his mess, Logan turned his attention back to the open text in front of him. Skimming over any unnecessary information, Logan quickly put pen to paper, the words flowing across the page.

Logan cursed lightly under his breath as he made an error, his usual smarts dampened by the late hour. He could hear Kendall shifting in his sleep as he worked, occasionally letting his gaze land on the sleeping blonde. He knew that if Kendall was to wake up, the blonde would attempt to convince him to come back to bed and finish everything tomorrow and in the end Logan knew he would give in.

But then Logan remembered that Kendall was also the one to blame for this. If it hadn't been for him and his charm then Logan wouldn't be in this predicament. After a long day of school and rehearsals, Kendall had declared that the evening was going to be spent relaxing, pulling Logan close to his side when the smart boy had protested.

Deciding that his homework could wait for a little while, Logan had curled up against Kendall's side, his face buried into the crook of the taller boy's neck. As Kendall's heady scent filled Logan's senses, the smart boy felt all the tension in his body drifting away, his eyes slipping shut. The sound of Carlos and James' conversation turned into a buzz as sleep overwhelmed Logan, a sense of comfort and security washing over him as Kendall's arm tightened around his waist.

It was only when Kendall woke him for dinner that Logan realised he slept most of the afternoon away when really he should have been doing homework. Quickly joining the others at the table, Logan had begun to quickly wolf down his dinner in an attempt to go complete his homework. However his plan had been thwarted when Mama Knight had told him to eat at a normal speed, claiming he had all evening to finish his work. What Mama Knight didn't know was that Logan wouldn't get the whole evening to work, the smart boy knowing that Kendall would drag him away either to watch a movie or for some extracurricular activities.

And he had been right. As soon as Kendall had finished his meal, he had turned towards Logan, eyes wide and shiny as he pleaded for the smart boy to watch a movie with him. Unable to say no to his boyfriend; especially when his eyes were verging on puppy dog, Logan agreed, putting his plate in the sink as Kendall bounded over to the TV slipping in a random movie.

The evening had passed as a blur, James and Carlos joining Kendall and Logan on the couch as they settled in to watch the movie. One movie had blurred into another, Kendall breaking out his puppy dog eyes whenever Logan mentioned that he should really be doing his homework. Not wanting to blow Kendall off, Logan had remained seated on the couch, head resting lightly against Kendall's shoulder.

It was only when Mama Knight had declared it bedtime for the quartet that Logan had realised that the time he had so carefully planned how to spend had just flown by. He had attempted to argue with his now guardian but Mama Knight had stood firm, telling Logan that homework could wait, that he needed to get some rest ready for tomorrow's long rehearsals.

Logan knew that there would be no further arguing with the woman, the expression spread across her features making Logan shrink back against Kendall slightly. Pushing himself off the couch with a sigh, Logan allowed Kendall to wrap an arm around his shoulders, leading him slowly back to their shared room. It didn't take the smart boy by surprise when Kendall had immediately sealed their lips together as soon as the door was shut.

After a few well placed kisses and dirty words from Kendall, all thoughts of homework flew from Logan's mind as his clothes flew from his body, Kendall's hands caressing every inch of his exposed body. Kendall was the only thought running Logan's mind as the pair became one, bodies moving fluidly against one another's. What was once a passionate embrace turned into a post coital embrace before turning into a nightly snuggle, which effectively led Logan to his current predicament.

"Damn," Logan muttered, scribbling out his last sentence.

He paused when he heard Kendall shifting slightly in their bed. Turning his head to look at the still slumbering blonde, Logan couldn't stop the small smile that graced his features. Kendall's hair lay messily across his forehead, one particular strand falling into his closed eyes making his eyelids twitch everytime it brushed the soft skin. He watched as Kendall's eyelashes showered his cheeks in butterfly kisses, cheeks tinted pink from sleep. But what Logan loved the most was the way Kendall's lips pursed, the plump skin pushing forward to create the most delectable pout Logan had ever seen. It made the smart boy want to leave his homework and join Kendall back in bed, peppering that pout with kisses.

Shaking all thoughts of Kendall away, Logan turned his attention back to his homework. He began to unintentionally tap his pen against the paper, the sound echoing in the silent room. Logan's tongue poked between his lips in concentration as he worked, unaware that his pen tapping had woken Kendall.

Kendall shifted in his sleep, hand patting the space where Logan was supposed to be. When he didn't feel the pale boy's silky skin beneath his fingertips, Kendall's eyes fluttered open, confusion running through his body when he found himself staring at a the white sheets that covered their bed. And that's when he heard it. That incessant tapping that drove him mad, the sound that Kendall instinctively associated with Logan.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Kendall slowly sat up in the bed, shivering as the cool night air hit his skin, covers sliding down his body. His eyes blinked repeatedly as they adjusted to the low light of the lamp on the desk he and Logan shared. Kendall wondered which one of them forgot to turn it off before he realised that they had both been too interested in each other earlier to give anything else a thought. He smirked as he thought about their earlier events, the smirk dropping when he noticed Logan sat at their desk.

Annoyance settled low in Kendall's stomach as he watched Logan's back hunch, his shoulders tensing. He knew that Miss Collins had given them homework and he also understood the importance of them doing it, what he didn't get though was why Logan deemed it appropriate to do it at 1am in the morning. Sitting so his back was pressed against the headboard, Kendall watched with disdain as Logan's fingers gripped his pen tightly, moving hurriedly across the page.

It was obvious that the smart boy was oblivious to Kendall watching him. So the blonde decided to do something about it. Letting out a small yet discreet cough, Kendall watched with amusement as Logan jumped in his seat, pen falling onto his page. He chuckled as Logan slowly turned round in his chair, eyes wide with fright. His body visually relaxed when he noticed it was only Kendall, the smart boy turning back to his work.

Kendall's annoyance grew as he watched Logan pick up his pen and return to his studies. He knew Logan took his education seriously but Kendall also knew that Logan also took his health seriously, which made Logan sat up in the wee hours working on homework that wasn't due for four days the stupidest thing Logan had ever done. Well that's what Kendall thought.

"Logie what are you doing?" Kendall sighed, drawing the sheets closer to his body.

"Homework" Came Logan's reply, head still buried in his work.

"I can see that but why are you doing it at 1am in the morning." Kendall asked.

Kendall huffed indignantly when Logan ignored him, the smart boy's pen still scratching across his paper.

"Logan why are you doing your homework at this ungodly hour?" Kendall asked again, hoping for an answer.

"It needs to be done." Logan muttered, in response.

Kendall let out a sigh of frustration as he watched Logan work. The scratching of the pen across the paper was starting to grate on his nerves, his teeth grinding together. He didn't understand why Logan had to do his homework right this second when he should be sleeping, conserving his energy for their long day tomorrow. It was when Logan let out a sigh of frustration; obviously because of a mistake he made, that Kendall decided on another tactic.

"Logan come back to bed, you can finish it in the morning." Kendall sighed watching as Logan flicked to a clean page on his notebook.

"No, I'm nearly finished. Go back to sleep baby." Logan replied, his eyes flicking back to look at Kendall for a brief second.

Kendall ignored Logan's term of endearment, knowing it was the smart boy's way of trying to placate him. Sitting forward, Kendall scrunched the sheets around his naked body; hoping it made him look seductive, and prepared his best puppy dog eyes.

"Logie come to bed, I want to cuddle." Kendall said, his voice slightly lower than normal, knowing it would have an effect on Logan.

Logan stopped as Kendall's words echoed in his ears. The idea of cuddling up next to Kendall in their warm bed was one that Logan liked very much; considering the fact that goosebumps were slowly spreading across his skin as the cool night air danced across his body, he knew that if he didn't finish his work tonight it would never get finished. Knowing that Kendall was close to bringing out full on puppy dog eyes if he hadn't already, Logan kept his eyes glued firmly to his textbook.

"Kendall go back to sleep." Logan replied firmly.

Kendall sighed, annoyed as he took in Logan's tone. It was firm which was the smart boy's way of saying, this conversation is over. To Logan the conversation may be over but to Kendall it definitely not. Pushing the covers away from his body, Kendall swung his feet to the ground. Pushing himself off the bed, the blonde shivered as his naked body was exposed to the night air, slowly padding his way over to where Logan sat.

When he reached Logan's seat, Kendall let out a small cough watching as Logan's shoulders tensed. The blonde knew that now probably wasn't the right time but he had to admit that the way the light bounced off of Logan's pale skin made him look angelic. Kendall however knew that Logan was no angel. Kendall rested his hands lightly on Logan's shoulders, fingers kneading the skin in an attempt to help Logan relax, yet it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Kendall I told you to go back to sleep." Logan's voice was weary, sighing when he made yet another mistake.

"And I told you I want to cuddle." Kendall replied, fingers still kneading the skin of Logan's shoulders.

"We can cuddle when I've done this." Logan let his fingers fall lax on his pen.

He would have had to have been cold hearted to deny that the feel of Kendall's fingers dancing across his skin wasn't a gesture he loved, creating a sense of warmth and security in his body. Deciding it would be okay to indulge Kendall for a few moments, Logan let his pen fall onto the paper. He leant his head back as Kendall's fingers slid over the skin of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine when they brushed against a sensitive spot behind his ear.

Logan's eyes fluttered shut as Kendall leant down and pressed their lips together. He couldn't help but revel in the softness of Kendall's lips against his, the blonde's tongue brushing along his bottom lip. Logan moaned lightly as he parted his lips, Kendall's tongue dancing against his. There was a short battle for dominance which Logan quickly and happily let Kendall win. It was only when Kendall ran his hands lightly down Logan's chest did the smart boy remember what he was supposed to be doing.

Regretfully Logan pulled his lips from Kendall's, eyes immediately dropping to the desk in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kendall's face, not wanting to see the hurt that was swimming through his love's emerald orbs. He could tell the blonde was disappointed by the small groan he emitted, forehead dropping against Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, go back to bed. I'll join you in a minute." Logan said, fingers wrapping around his pen once again.

The smart boy let out a yelp when he felt Kendall's hands slide under his armpits. His body tensed as he felt himself being lifted from the chair. When Logan was standing, Kendall pulled the chair back a bit and sat himself down on the warm leather. When he was comfortable, Kendall reached up and placed his hands on Logan's waist, taking note of the way the brunette shivered at his touch. Kendall kept his hands still for a moment, watching as goosebumps rose over Logan's skin before tugging the smart boy down into his lap.

"Kendall I'm busy" Logan protested as Kendall buried his cold nose into the crook of his neck, arms wrapping tightly around Logan's waist.

"And I want to cuddle." Kendall retorted, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Logan's neck.

Knowing that blonde wasn't to be argued with when he was in this kind of mood, Logan sighed and returned to his work. However it was harder to concentrate now as Kendall decided it would be fun to pepper kisses along the smart boy's shoulders. He squirmed in the taller boy's hold, his usually neat hand writing now messy with several spelling errors.

Putting his focus onto the work in front of him and not the blonde he was sat on, Logan continued to work. He grew more frustrated with every mistake he made, inwardly cursing Kendall. Unintentionally, Logan poked his tongue out in concentration, ignoring the way Kendall shifted beneath him. Logan paused for a moment, bringing the pen to his lips as he pondered one of the problems. He curled his tongue around the tip of the pen and he began to work out in his head.

"You know what your tongue around that pen reminds me of?" Kendall queried, resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Mmmm," Logan replied, tongue still tracing along his pen.

"Your tongue wrapped around my cock," Kendall replied.

Logan couldn't help but gasp, a shiver rolling down his spine as he heard Kendall's response. As the blonde's words echoed in his head, Logan felt his cock twitch in his pants, shifting uncomfortably in Kendall's lap. The taller teen couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's reaction, taking note of the way Logan automatically drew the pen away from his mouth.

Logan shivered as he felt Kendall's teeth graze his shoulder, his cock hardening in Kendall's boxers. Logan bit his lip as he felt Kendall's hand slide over his chest, fingers brushing lightly over the smart boy's nipples. He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, his brain focusing on every brush of Kendall's lips against his skin instead of the text in front of him.

"Kendall stop, please." The last word left Logan's mouth as a moan as Kendall's tongue brushed over the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"I can't help myself baby, you're just so hot," Kendall replied licking a spot on Logan's neck. "And you look so fuckable in my boxers, I just love the way they hug your ass."

Logan couldn't help but let out a breathy moan as Kendall's hand slid down his side, fingers brushing over his cloth covered ass. He felt his cock press against the material of Kendall's boxers as the blonde muttered something suspiciously like 'So tight' under his breath.

"Kend..." Logan opened his mouth to argue once again but Kendall was quick to cut him off.

"But Logie, you seem to be enjoying it." Kendall teased, his hand sliding down Logan's stomach to press lightly against the bulge in his boxers.

The brunette moaned low in his throat as Kendall's fingers teased the bulge in his boxers, pre cum staining the material. Logan whined as Kendall drew his hand back up his stomach, thumb dipping teasingly into his navel. Kissing along Logan's shoulder, Kendall brought his hand down to play with the waistband of the boxers covering Logan's lower half, smirking as his fingers dipped beneath the material.

"Kendall," Logan gasped as Kendall's fingers teased his cock before encircling the hot shaft.

Kendall slowly began to pump the smart boy, watching with amusement as the pen dropped from Logan's hand. The blonde let his breath tickle the shell of Logan's ear as his thumb ran slowly over the head of the brunette's cock. Kendall felt his own cock twitch as Logan pressed his hips back, the smart boy's head lolling against his shoulder.

Quickening the pace of his hand, Kendall used his free hand to angle Logan's face towards his. Pressing his lips to Logan's, Kendall wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Logan's mouth, pressing against his sensitive spots. Thumbing the head of Logan's cock, Kendall gathered the pre cum that had gathered in the slit, his own cock pressing against Logan's clothed ass.

"Fuck Kendall." Logan moaned, scattering kisses along Kendall's cheek.

The blonde moaned lowly as Logan's hips bucked backwards, his boxers creating a friction that drove Kendall mad. Kendall pressed his hips tightly against Logan's ass, revelling in the gasp that left his lover's mouth. Slowing the pace he had on Logan's cock, Kendall ignored the way Logan whined and bucked his hips upwards.

"Kendall," Logan moaned, lips brushing against Kendall's neck.

"Ssh baby, I got you." Kendall whispered tongue running teasingly along the shell of Logan's ear.

When Logan shivered, the blonde smiled, grip tightening on Logan's cock. He knew Logan was close from the way his hips repeatedly bucked upwards, back arching. Quickening his pace again, Kendall made sure to repeatedly thumb at the head of Logan's cock. He loved the way the smart boy repeatedly moaned his name, Logan's hair tickling his neck everytime his head lolled against Kendall's shoulder.

"Fuck Kendall, I'm close." Logan moaned.

Kendall groaned lightly, arousal running straight to his groin as the sound of Logan cursing echoed in his head.

"Let go baby." He replied, thumb running over the head of Logan's cock.

That was enough to send Logan over the edge. His back arched, hard, as he let his orgasm wash over him. Something sounding suspiciously like Kendall's name spilled past his lips as his seed spilled hotly over the blonde's hand. Kendall kissed Logan's neck repeatedly, hand still stroking Logan through his orgasm. As the last waves of pleasure washed through his frame, Logan let his back drop back against Kendall's chest, shaking as Kendall stroked him one final time.

Logan grimaced as Kendall pulled his hand out of his underwear, the now wet material automatically clinging to his softening cock. He turned his head tiredly when he heard Kendall groan. A blush spread across Logan's already inflamed cheeks as he watched Kendall lick his cum off his hand. Even though he had seen Kendall do this multiple times but it never failed to spread a mixture of embarrassment and arousal through his body.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Logan let them flutter shut, listening to Kendall groan as he continued to clean his hand. Logan moaned lightly as he felt Kendall's lips press against his own, the taste of his seed lingering on the blonde's lips. As Kendall's tongue danced slowly against his own, Logan shifted in Kendall's hold, moaning tiredly as Kendall's arousal pressed against his thigh.

When the kiss broke, Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest; marvelling at the soft skin there, hand moving to drape across Kendall's shoulder. Silence filled the room as Logan snuggled closer to his boyfriend, Kendall's arm wrapping around his waist.

He didn't bother protesting when he felt Kendall slide his spare hand under his knees, standing slowly from the chair. He buried his face into Kendall's chest as the blonde carried him over to his bed. He gently deposited the smart boy on the bed, fingers curling around the waistband of his now stained boxers.

"You don't want to sleep in cum stained boxers do you?" Kendall questioned when Logan let out a noise of protest.

When the smart boy slumped back against the pillows, Kendall continued his task. Tossing the boxers to a corner of the room, where Mama Knight wouldn't easily find them, Kendall carefully pulled the covers over his boyfriend. Using his long legs to his advantage, Kendall hurried around to his side of the bed as the night air scattered goosebumps over his skin.

Sliding under his once discarded covers, Kendall pulled the material tightly over his body as he shifted over to curl up next to Logan. The brunette shivered as Kendall's cool skin met with his slowly warming skin. Kendall watched as Logan turned over onto his side, pressing his to Logan's back when the smart boy was comfortable. Throwing an arm over Logan's stomach, Kendall pressed himself as close as possible.

Logan coughed when he felt Kendall's arousal press against his ass, having completely forgotten that the blonde had been as turned on as he was. Turning his head back towards Kendall, Logan asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Another time" Kendall replied, subtly moving his hips back from where they had been pressed against Logan's ass.

Logan murmured as small okay, his eyes fluttering shut. Kendall pressed a kiss to the back of Logan's neck, muttering a quiet 'I love you'. When the smart boy didn't respond, Kendall knew that sleep had overtaken Logan. Nuzzling his nose against Logan's neck, Kendall shut his eyes, gladly letting himself fall back to the land of dreams.

**I hope you all enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing this. **

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, if you'd be interested in it let me know in a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back To Bed Part Two**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, I only own my own ideas. **

Logan's eyes fluttered open as the early morning sun filtered through the slightly parted curtains in his and Kendall's bedroom. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Logan rolled over to glance at the clock, inwardly groaning when he saw that there was still ten minutes until his alarm was due to go off. Rolling back onto his back, Logan let his eyes roam over the other side of the bed, gaze landing on the slumbering blonde next to him.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he watched Kendall sleeping, propping himself up on his elbow for a better look. Resting his head in the palm of his hand, Logan let his eyes flit quickly over Kendall's sleeping features before starting at the top and slowly working his way down. The smart boy bit back the urge to run his fingers through Kendall's dirty blonde hair that sat messily atop his head. However Logan couldn't stop himself from brushing a stray strand of hair from Kendall's eyes, giving Logan full access to stare at the closed lids that hid the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Logan watched as Kendall's eyelids flickered lightly as he slept, eyelashes peppering his cheeks with light butterfly kisses. After watching Kendall's eyes flicker for a few seconds, Logan drew his eyes up to Kendall's strong, dark and somewhat bushy eyebrows. Some people thought Kendall's eyebrows were weird, not understanding why the hair there was so dark when the hair on Kendall's head was light. Logan though didn't think Kendall's eyebrows were weird, no he thought they were beautiful just like every other aspect of his boyfriend, something that made him more unique than any other boyfriend out there.

The brunette then let his eyes wander down and over Kendall's nose, watching amused as it twitched to the side several times. It reminded Logan of a rabbit's nose, not something his would tell his boyfriend though. Logan's eyes trickled down over the edge of Kendall's nose to linger at the blonde's plump lips. The smart boy licked his lips when he saw that Kendall's lips were slightly parted, revealing a hint of Kendall's straight white teeth.

Logan was tempted to lean down and cover Kendall's lips but he stopped himself. If he kissed Kendall, he would more than likely wake up which meant that Logan wouldn't be able to indulge in his favourite hobby of Kendall watching anymore. Instead Logan let his eyes roam along the square line of Kendall's jaw, taking note of the slight stubble darkening his skin.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Logan shifted his head in his hand, pausing when Kendall started to shift in his sleep. When the taller boy didn't immediately roll off to his side, Logan realised that he was just stretching. It wasn't unusual for Kendal to do this, Logan having woken up several times to Kendall's hand laying randomly on his stomach or hip.

However Logan was quickly broken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slide slowly up his inner thigh, sending a shiver down his spine. Another shiver ran down Logan's spine as Kendall's hand travelled higher, grazing over his cock. Feeling himself begin to harden from Kendall's ministrations, Logan shifted his hips away from Kendall's wandering hand. Now safe from Kendall's reach, Logan went back to watching his boyfriend sleep.

That was until the alarm behind him went off, the shrill noise making Logan jump. He hastily rolled over to silence the thing, not wanting Kendall to wake up and catch him staring. Logan couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard Kendall murmur, 'just five more minutes'. He breathed a sigh of relief when silence filled the room once again, rolling back over to face Kendall.

And that's when the wheels in Logan's mind began to turn, formulating a plan to wake Kendall in the nicest possible way. It was a known fact that the taller boy hated leaving the warmth of his bed in the morning, Logan usually having to drag him out from under the covers. However if there was one thing Kendall hated more than getting out of bed in the morning, it was Logan's alarm. He would go into dramatics whenever it went off, giving Logan a very amusing rant about how it ruined his sleep and how it had managed to abruptly rip him out of some of his favourite dreams. Logan always had to bite back his laughter when Kendall went off on one, the blonde sounding more and more like James with every rant.

And that's why today, Logan chose to wake Kendall up in a way he was sure the blonde would like. Lift the covers from where they rested against his and Kendall's bodies, Logan slowly slid beneath the material, making sure not to hit Kendall on the way. He really didn't want the taller boy to wake up before he had managed to put his plan into action.

Logan stopped when his head was level with Kendall's hips, resting himself on one arm while the other lay between him and Kendall. Waiting for a moment to see if Kendall had woken, Logan slowly reached over to circle his fingers around Kendall's cock. Giving an experimental stroke, Logan waited with bated breath to see if Kendall would wake. When there was no reaction from his lover, Logan stroked the blonde's length again, feeling it begin to harden in his palm.

It only took a few more strokes for Kendall's cock to be hard and ready, Logan's own length hardening against his thigh. Even though Logan was happy to lay there lazily stroking Kendall he had to wake the blonde up. Pushing himself up, Logan leant over and slid his tongue over the head of Kendall's cock, gathering the clear bead of pre cum that sat there. It was then that Logan got a reaction out of the still slumbering blonde.

Kendall let out a noise, something between a moan and a whimper, his legs spreading slightly. Using Kendall's slight change of position to his advantage, Logan lowered himself slowly between Kendall's legs, thumb stroking teasingly across the head of Kendall's cock. Knowing that he was running out of time, Logan slowly sealed his lips around Kendall's length, hoping that this would wake his lover.

Kendall woke with a gasp as he felt a wet hear engulf the head of his cock. His fingers scrabbled against the sheets as he felt a tongue trace the underside of his dick. When he managed to control his breathing, Kendall shakily lifted the covers, the sight underneath enough to make him want to cum there and then.

Logan lay on his stomach between Kendall's legs, lips red and shiny as they stretched around Kendall's cock. The smart boy's usually warm brown eyes were gone, the orbs now black with lust. Reaching below the covers, Kendall laced his fingers through Logan's hair, giving the raven locks a harsh tug. The smart boy moaned as pleasure prickled through his body, the vibrations travelling through Kendall's cock, making the blonde moan low in his throat.

Logan's eyes flickered upwards towards his lover, teasing his tongue over the head of Kendall's dick. The blonde moaned, his grip on Logan's hair tightening. When Kendall felt Logan start to bob his head again, he began to thrust his hips upwards, groaning when Logan pinned them to the bed.

"Fuck Logan." Kendall moaned, back arching as he felt Logan graze his teeth over his length.

The usually dominant boy let out a whine as Logan pulled off his cock, his lips making an obscene pop. The covers fluttered as Logan travelled up Kendall's body, the smaller boy's lips kissing as much of Kendall's exposed skin as possible. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle when Logan's head appeared from under the covers, hair askew from both Kendall's hands and being under the covers.

Logan smirked at his lover before letting his full weight settle on Kendall, the taller boy letting out a small oohf sound. Logan's eyes fluttered shut as he shifted on top of the taller boy, lips parting as their erections rubbed together. It was Kendall's turn to smirk as he ran his hands down Logan's bare back to grip the brunette's hips tightly. Holding Logan tightly against his body, Kendall slowly rolled his hips up. He watched hungrily as pleasure overtook Logan's features, the brunette whimpering in the back of his throat.

"Not so..." Kendall started but was quickly cut off by Logan pushing up and sealing their lips together.

Kendall let his hand slide from Logan's hip to the curve of his ass as their lips moved smoothly against each others. Squeezing gently at Logan's ass, Kendall slid his tongue along Logan's bottom lip, begging for access. When Logan didn't immediately part his lips, Kendall removed his hand from Logan's ass before bringing it quickly back down against the soft skin. Logan let out a small yelp at the action allowing Kendall's tongue to plunge forward into his mouth.

Simultaneous moans spilled from both boys' as their tongue touched, Kendall allowing Logan to take control. Logan was surprised when Kendall gave him control but quickly took advantage of it, pushing his tongue repeatedly against Kendall's sensitive spots. The blonde moaned, the sound swallowed by Logan's lips. Kendall's grip on Logan's ass tightened, hips bucking as Logan continued to control the kiss.

Logan was the first to break the kiss, head falling to Kendall's shoulder as the blonde thrust his hips upwards, the friction making Logan's cock ache. It was Kendall's turn to moan as he felt Logan's teeth graze his shoulder, biting softly at the skin there. Kendall's hips thrust harshly against Logan's as the brunette bit down hard on his shoulder, marking him.

"Christ Logan." Kendall moaned as Logan kissed and nipped his way up the blonde's neck.

The smart boy chuckled, guiding Kendall's face towards his, sealing their lips together. This time it was Kendall who controlled the kiss, the taller teen's tongue mapping out each and every one of Logan's sensitive spots. Kendall swallowed the constant stream of moans Logan emitted, holding the smaller boy's hips tightly against his own as their erections rubbed together.

Logan was quick to break the kiss, his body writhing against Kendall's. He let his hands roam up into Kendall's hair, tugging on the blonde locks as Kendall licked and sucked a path down his neck. Feeling Kendall suck at his pulse point made Logan's cock ache.

"Lube now." Logan panted, pulling away from Kendall's talented mouth.

Reluctantly Kendall let his hand drop from where it rested on Logan's ass to swipe under the mattress for the lube they'd hid there. He let out a small victory cry when his fingers curled around the tube, smiling proudly at Logan as he handed it over. Logan wasted no time in pushing the covers down their bodies, pushing himself up so he was straddling his lover.

Popping the cap, Logan squeezed a generous amount of the clear substance onto two of his fingers. Leaving the tube open, he threw it to his side of the bed before bracing one hand on Kendall's chest as he raised himself above his lover. Reaching between his spread legs, Logan smeared some of the lube over his opening before sliding the first finger through the tight ring of muscle.

When he felt himself relax around the first digit, he pulled it back before adding a second finger. He grunted slightly as he felt the burn of being stretched but his slight pain disappeared when he felt Kendall's hand anchor themselves on his hips. Stilling his movements, Logan took a deep breath feeling himself relax around the intrusion.

"You good baby?" Kendall asked, stroking his thumb over Logan's hipbone.

Logan nodded, taking another breath before he began to move his fingers. Making small concentric circles, Logan prepared himself for what was next. He let out a gasp as he scissored his fingers, the tips brushing against his sweet spot. Curling his fingers Logan pressed against his sweet spot again, feeling his cock throb where it slid against Kendall's.

Deeming himself ready, Logan pulled his fingers back. He spread the remaining lube on his fingers over Kendall's cock, revelling in the way the blonde thrust into his fist, hissing under his breath.

"You ready for this baby." Logan teased, brushing his lips ever so gently over Kendall's.

Kendall growled in response, gripping Logan's hips in an iron grip. Smirking down at the tall boy, Logan held the base of his cock as he slowly lowered himself into Kendall's lap. He let out sigh when he was seated, rocking his hips gently as he let himself adjust to the feel of Kendall filling and stretching him. Leaning down Logan pressed his lips lightly against Kendall's, sighing when Kendall's lips parted. Their tongues danced slowly as Logan began to rock his hips faster, small keening noises growing in the back of his throat.

Pulling back into a sitting position, Logan ran his nails gently down Kendall's chest, making sure to linger at the blonde's nipples. Feeling Logan's short nails scratch of the sensitive skin, Kendall moaned, hips thrusting up against Logan's.

"Oh fuck" Logan moaned as Kendall thrust his hips again, pleasure coursing through his veins.

Letting his hands rest on Kendall's chest, Logan slowly raised himself up off of Kendall's cock. He waited a moment before dropping back into Kendall's lap, loving the way Kendall shivered beneath him. A loud moan tore itself from Logan's throat as he began to bounce in Kendall's lap, the tall boy's fingers pressing harshly into his skin. He knew there would be bruises later but he couldn't care less.

Logan couldn't help the choked moan of Kendall's name that escaped his lips when Kendall began to thrust his hips up, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. The smart boy's back arched when Kendall brushed over his sweet spot, ignoring the smug smirk that had spread across the blonde's features. Logan had to bite his lip hard as Kendall angled his hips, thrusting up to his sweet spot with each roll of his hips.

Raking his nails down Kendall's chest once again, Logan began to bounce faster in Kendall's lap, pleasure prickling through his veins. The brunette felt his eyes flutter shut as that familiar pressure in the bottom of his stomach began to grow. It was obvious Kendall was feeling something similar to him, one of the tall boy's hands dropping from his hip to wrap around his cock.

Logan couldn't help but thrust forward into Kendall's fist as the taller teen gave him a slow almost tentative stroke. However it quickly changed, Kendall's fist moving over Logan's cock in time with his thrusts. The sensations were growing too much for Logan as he thrust forward into Kendall's fist before rocking back onto his cock.

"Kendall I'm close." Logan whimpered, back arching as a particularly hard thrust made stars dance in front of his eyes.

Running his thumb over the head of Logan's cock, Kendall delivered a particularly hard thrust to Logan's sweet spot sending him over the edge. The smart boy came with a broken moan of Kendall's name, his seed spilling hotly over Kendall's still moving fist. Dropping his head to rest on Kendall's shoulder, Logan whimpered as Kendall thrust one, twice into Logan's body before letting his orgasm wash over him.

Logan moaned tiredly as he felt Kendall's seed spill into his waiting body, feeling Kendall relax beneath him. Turning so he was facing Kendall's neck, Logan planted soft kisses over the lightly tanned skin as Kendall came down from his high. He smiled against the blonde's neck when he heard Kendall let out a tired moan, the taller teens hands stroking repeatedly up and down Logan's back.

"You okay baby?" Kendall asked, turning his head to find Logan's lips.

"Mmm" Came Logan's reply, the brunette whimpering as he felt Kendall pull out of his tired body.

Kendall's smile was blinding as he smoothed his hands down and over the curve of Logan's ass, pressing his lips lightly to Logan's. When the pair broke apart, Kendall rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, admiring how beautiful Logan looked right then and there. Silence filled the room, the pair content to just lay in each other's arms.

It was Kendall who broke the silence first.

"What was that for," He asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"That was a thank you for last night," Logan replied pecking him lightly on the lips, "But don't think I'm sucking you off every morning to get your lazy ass out of bed."

"But" Kendall pouted, ready for to break out the puppy dog eyes if necessary.

"No buts" Logan said, leaning forward to nip at Kendall's bottom lip.

Kendall moved forward, letting his breath ghost over Logan's lip with the intention of another make out session when someone banged on the door. The pair jumped at the sound, eyes turning warily to stare at the door.

"Once you two have finished screwing Mama Knight says breakfasts ready." James' voice echoed through the wood.

Logan groaned, burying his head into Kendall's chest. The fact that James had heard them made his cheeks burn, the idea of going to breakfast not one that appealed to him much. However he didn't get much say in the matter, Kendall dragging him out bed and practically dressing him so he could get some pancakes before Carlos eats them all.

Kendall was nearly out of the door when he realised that Logan wasn't behind him. Retreating back towards the bed, Kendall knelt down in front of his boyfriend.

"Don't let James get to you, so he heard us it's not a big deal considering the amount of times we've had to listen to him and Carlos go at it," Kendall said pressing a kiss to Logan's palm, "Now come on let's go to breakfast."

Logan knew Kendall was right so he remained silent, allowing the blonde to drag him out of the bedroom and down to their awaiting breakfast.

**I apologise if the smut is not as good as normal, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this. :D**


End file.
